Users are increasingly using electronic devices to access a variety of content, such as e-books and media files. In some cases, a user will read an e-book on a device such as an e-reader and make various notes or annotations to the book. Books can be part of a series of books that are sold separately (i.e., The Hunger Games), television shows can be episodes of a series where each episode is downloaded or broadcast individually, and audio files can be part of a collection of audio files, such as on an album. In the past, during the creation of an album, for example, clear digital markers (e.g., physical separation between tracks) were inserted to identify separation of songs at the time the compact disc was created or burned. This is not an optimal solution for new technology, including new cloud-based storage systems. Thus, discussed herein is new technology that solves problems introduced by existing technology. For example, in some cases a user might want to keep his or her notes or annotation for the book already read, and transfer those notes or annotations. The technology presented herein provides mechanisms for performing such actions and obtaining such results.